modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 8 ,,!Straszne! Halloween'' cz.1
'Po angielsku: '''Hello. Today will be chapter with Halloween. For Amy, Bobbie and Alwin will be the teribble Halloween. I know Halloween is not on time, but with them is October. '''Po hiszpańsku: '''Hola. Hoy en día, un capítulo de Halloween. Para Amy, Bobbie y Alwin serán terribles. Yo sé que Halloween no llega a tiempo, pero sólo con ellos es octubre. '''Po polsku: '''Czesć. Dzisiaj rozdział z Hallowen. Dla Amy, Bobbie i Alwina będzie straszne. Wiem, że Halloween trochę nie na czasie, ale akurat u nich jest październik. PONIEDZIAŁEK, SKLEP, 13:21 ''Z perspektywy Amy. Dziś jest 31 października. Czyli Halloween. Tytani stwierdzili, że skoro my ,,dzieci’’ tu jesteśmy to będziemy chodzić od domu do domu jak małe dzieci. To, że jesteśmy młodsi od nich o dwa, trzy lata to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy małymi dziećmi! Wszyscy jesteśmy w sklepie kostiumowym i szukamy jakiś fajnych strojów. Nie trzeba dodawać, że musieliśmy Bobbie wyciągać z łóżka. Ja znalazłam: przebiorę się za diabełka. Gwiazdka i Raven przebiorą się za czarownice. Bobbie przebierze się za ducha. Właściwie trafnie, w końcu jest też biała. Chłopcy jeszcze szukają. Cyborg chyba będzie Śmiercią. Bestia chciał byś wampirem, ale po uwadze Raven: ,,Wampiry są blade, a nie zielone’’ zrezygnował. Więc wampirem jest Robin. Bestia postanowił wybrać wilkołaka. Alwin zastanawiał się czy być piratem czy tajnym agentem. Jednak wybiera pirata. TEN SAM DZIEŃ, WIEŻA TYTANÓW, 17:51 Z pespektywy Bobbie. Bóg wie jak chłopcy się przygotowują do Halloween. To, że ja nie obchodzę Halloween nic nie znaczy, bo boją się samej mnie zostawić w wieży. Rodzice mówili mi, że ponieważ mój…, ee… praprapra? No, ileś tam pra-dziadek był Hiszpanem, a to święto ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, a oni nie chcą bym świętowała nie swoje święto. Ale fajnie będzie zobaczyć jak to jest. Dobra, dobra, my, dziewczyny dzięki Gwiazdce robimy sobie teraz makijaże i fryzury. Jak się niespodziewanie okazało, Gwiazdka nie jest dobra w makijażach. Amy jest akurat ekspertem! Raven w ogóle nie ma o tym pojęcia. Ja jestem całkiem niezła, ale nie mogę się porównywać z Amy. Ale jestem lepsza od Gwiazdki. Z fryzurami, wszystkie sobie radziłyśmy. Gwiazdka natapirowała sobie włosy, a Amy brązem uwidoczniła jej kości policzkowe (Dobra, nie mam pojęcia jak to napisać, ale chyba wiadomo o co chodzi, nie?) i użyła tuszu do rzęs. Długo namawiałyśmy Raven, ale na nic. Zgodziła się tylko na tusz do rzęs.. Obie ubrały takie same sukienki, tylko Gwiazdka miała czerwoną, a Raven czarną. Amy ubrała czerwony kombinezon, czarne buty do kolan, czarne rękawiczki i poprosiła mnie bym zrobiła jej makijaż. No więc, jak prosiła pomalowałam jej twarz na czerwono, użyłam tuszu do rzęs i posmarowałam jej usta czarną szminką. Ona ma serio duży zestaw tych rzeczy do makijażu! Moja kolej. Założyłam białą, luźną sukienkę, która przypominała łachmany i poprosiłam, by Amy zrobiła mi makijaż. Innym słowem, czarną kredką do oczu zamalowała mi ogromny obszar. I zamiast wyglądać strasznie wyglądałam śmiesznie. Ale, ważna jest zabawa! Potem poszłyśmy do salonu, gdzie czekali już chłopcy. Tak, Cyborg był śmiercią, Robin wampirem, Bestia wilkołakiem (dziwnie to wyglądało, bo twarz miał odkrytą i była zielona), a Alwin piratem. Z perspektywy Amy. Bestia stanął przed Raven i powiedział coś w stylu: -I jak? -Wygląda jakby wilkołak połknął zielonego gnoma. Bestii zrzedła mina. Gwiazdka ćwiczyła straszenie. Tzn. skakała ciągle i krzyczała: Buuu! A Robin przyglądał się jej i prawie widać było jak jego maska układa się w serduszka. Koło mnie stanęła Bobbie i zrobiła im zdjęcie telefonem. Szkoda, że Cyborg przeszkodził. Jako Śmierć biegł i krzyczał: ,,Czemu mnie nie ma na zdjęcie!?” Reszta Tytanów spojrzała w naszą stronę z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy. No, poza Gwiazdką, która dalej ’’straszyła’’. Innym słowem Bobbie musiała uciekać przed Raven, Bestią i Robinem, bo nie chciała skasować tego zdjęcia. -Zachowują się jak dzieci – powiedziałam i pokręciłam głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Alwin i Cyborg kiwnęli głowami na potwierdzenia, mimo iż wiedziałam, że nie biorą tego na poważnie. W końcu Bobbie zgodziła się usunąć to zdjęcia. Miałam jednak nie miłe uczucie, że tak naprawdę wcale tego nie zrobiła. TEN SAM DZIEŃ, JUMP CITY, 18:13 Z perspektywy Raven. Co za nudy. Poza tym wyglądam idiotycznie. Za każdym razem, gdy jakiś dzieciak nas widzi krzyczy coś w stylu: ,,Młodzi Tytani! Ale czad!’’. Mogliśmy tu nie przychodzić. Z wielką chęcią siedziałabym sobie teraz w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę. Ale nie, muszę tu teraz być. I okazuje się, że obietnica Bestii się nie spełnia. Miał nie opowiadać głupich kawałów, a tu co? No pełno ich! Nudy! TAK PO JAKICHŚ DWÓCH GODZINACH TYTANI MIELI MNÓSTWO CUKIERKÓW I POSTANOWILI PÓJŚĆ JESZCZE NA HALLOWEENOWĄ IMPREZĘ, BY JE TAM ZJEŚĆ I TROCHĘ POTAŃCZYĆ (oczywiście to nie obejmuje Raven). JEDNAK ALWIN, AMY I BOBBIE CHCIELI JUŻ WRACAĆ. WIĘC ROBIN POZWOLIŁ IM PÓJŚĆ DO WIEŻY. BYŁ PEWIEN, ŻE NIC IM SIĘ NIE STANIE. CÓŻ… GRUBO SIĘ MYLIŁ… I jak? Podoba się? W następnej części będą obrazki. Pozdrawiam, Agata. Poprzedni rozdział - Rozdział 6 -Rozdział 5 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Prolog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach